


[CLex][Smallville]红氪自在

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [43]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 思绪间，Lex已经被Clark吻得衣衫不整。Clark好遐以待地让Lex脱衣服。Lex还是有些犹豫。Clark直截了当地表示，如果Lex不脱，他帮他脱。Lex认命了，问Clark，你不脱？Clark表示，你先脱。于是，Lex就脱了。于是，Clark就垂涎三尺。于是，Clark也手忙脚乱地自己脱了。于是，Clark就扑了上去。激情狂吻。。。或者说。。。舔？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]红氪自在

[CLex][Smallville]红氪自在  
Red Porn  
注：原作：《Smallville》2-4  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

红氪自在  
Clark戴了红氪戒指后，性情大变，放荡不羁。  
他向Lex借跑车，长久地。  
并表示以自己的能力，钱权色势，如探囊取物。  
他说，自己从来就不想住在小镇。  
Lex闻言，随口而出，Clark可以跟他一起住，他在大都会的顶楼豪宅还空着。  
Clark听到很高兴，和Lex一起住，很棒。  
然后Clark问Lex，是在向自己求婚吗？

Lex思维飞转，评价得失后，回答，是的，但是要等到两年后Clark成年。  
受红氪影响的Clark，却有些不耐烦，为什么要等到两年后，直接现在就来得了。  
说着就扑向Lex。  
Lex稳住Clark，察言观色引导Clark，说自己对Clark，还不是很了解，不能操之过急，须从长计议。  
红氪Clark直截了当地表示，这有什么需要了解的，自己只是个外星人罢了。  
Lex暗想，我原以为你只是受陨石辐射获得超能力，没想到竟然是个外星人啊。  
结果Lex陷入思考的这几秒，自己就已经被Clark狂吻了起来。  
Lex拔开Clark的脑袋，问他有没有什么弱点。  
红氪Clark随口说道，自己害怕绿色陨石，Lex这么问，是想跟自己玩性虐恋吗？  
Lex注意到Clark手上的红氪戒指，举一反三推论，既然Clark害怕绿色陨石，那么其他颜色的陨石，会不会也会有影响呢？怪不得Clark变成现在这个样子。

思绪间，Lex已经被Clark吻得衣衫不整。  
Clark好遐以待地让Lex脱衣服。  
Lex还是有些犹豫。  
Clark直截了当地表示，如果Lex不脱，他帮他脱。  
Lex认命了，问Clark，你不脱？  
Clark表示，你先脱。  
于是，Lex就脱了。  
于是，Clark就垂涎三尺。  
于是，Clark也手忙脚乱地自己脱了。  
于是，Clark就扑了上去。  
激情狂吻。。。或者说。。。舔？

虽然动情，已近意乱情迷，Lex还是引导着Clark，戴着戒指不方便下一步运动。  
情迷之下的Clark，立马摘了戒指，瞬间恢复。  
Clark羞红了脸，慌里慌张，七手八脚地抓起衣服，背过身来，就往身上套。  
Lex叹了口气，也有条不紊地着装。  
待俩人都穿好衣服，沉默许久，终于，还是Lex打破了沉默。  
Lex安慰Clark，他只是因为陨石的缘故，别在意。  
Clark这才反应过来，不住地道歉。  
然后，落荒而逃。  
Lex对着Clark的背影说，自己是认真的，让Clark回去好好想想，如果想明白了，无论结果如何，自己还是始终欢迎Clark前来。  
Clark逃得更快了。

Clark回到家，跟父母报过平安，简要叙述了事情经过后，告知父母，自己向Lex坦白了秘密，还向他求婚了。（虽然但是，毕竟是Clark先挑起的头。）  
Kent夫妇很震惊。  
Jonathan立马找出猎枪，就要去找Lex拼命，亏自己对Lex改观了，以为他和Lionel不一样，没想到他竟然觊觎自己的儿子!  
Martha拦下了Jonathan，让Clark看着Jonathan，顺便好好想想，自己去找Lex谈谈。

Martha跟Lex的交谈，不算多么顺利，但是最终还是达成一致。  
Martha希望Lex保守秘密；并表示等Clark考虑清楚后，如果Clark答应，自己会同意他们交往试试；但是交往可以，不能越线。  
Lex自然应允。

回到家后，Martha传达了会议精神，并问Clark想清楚了吗。  
Clark表示，自己确实对Lex很有好感。  
Martha表示，既然如此，就让Clark和Lex交往试试。  
当然，Martha还是反复叮嘱，这两年内，不能越线。  
Jonathan还是很生气。  
Martha安慰Jonathan，Clark是个外星人，不要用地球上的条约约束儿子，只要儿子想明白，问心无愧就好。  
Jonathan依然很生气，并把Clark撵了出去。  
Clark只好前去投奔Lex。

之后Clark和Lex，进行了友好的交流，会议期间，双方就很多共同关心的话题进行了坦诚深入、富有成效的交流，增进了相互理解和信任。  
第二天，Clark偷偷溜回家，Jonathan早就等着堵住他了。  
Jonathan与Clark父子交谈，最终，Jonathan松口了，同意Clark和Lex交往试试。

只是没想到，Clark前脚刚回家，Lex后脚就跟来了。  
Lex告诉大家，自己被父亲Lionel赶出来了。Lionel也一直在调查Clark，自己跟他大吵一架，目前已经决裂，只能投奔Clark了。  
Jonathan警告Lex，住下可以，住客房，别动歪心眼子；还有，不能当闲人，要干活。  
Lex很无奈。

半天后，Jonathan对Lex赞不绝口。没想到Lex虽然是富家子弟，家务活干得却不错，很棒!  
不过Jonathan掂量半天，还是问Lex，自己还有希望抱孙子吗？Clark是外星人，那他能怀孕吗？  
Lex差点没被呛死。


End file.
